Unexpected Surprise
by ILoveNeil
Summary: One-shot. Juliet has something important to tell James, but Miles ends up hearing the news first.


_**Don't know if anyone remembers me but I haven't written a story in ages. So sorry about that, things have been crazy lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review...**_

James ripped off his shirt as he sauntered across Dharma's makeshift football field and towards Juliet. She tossed him a water bottle as she surveyed his dirt covered jeans and bare chest sparkling with sweat. She'd have to be insane not to think of it as a turn on.

"Your clothes are filthy." She noted as she attempted to keep her eyes locked on his, "Let's get you home—you need to get out of those pants."

"An' onto yer bed?" He drawled out with a wink, causing her to let out a sigh.

"Not what I meant, James." _Although it doesn't mean it's not tempting…_, "I simply suggest you go home and take a shower."

"Come on, darlin'. Just admit yer jealous o' this sexy body bein' out in the open fer all a' Dharma-town to drool over." He took a swig of his water, "Ya' just wanna lock me inside an' keep me all ta' yerself."

She blinked, "Go take a shower, James."

No more than twenty minutes later was Juliet slowly cracking open the bathroom door to see James' silhouette getting sprinkled with water through the shower curtain.

"Thought you might want some company." She said seductively as she sauntered over to the end of the tub.

He grinned once he heard her voice, whipping back his drenched hair, "Always do."

"Great." She teased, "I'll go get Miles then."

He let out a chuckle, "Don't be a wiseass, blondie. Now get in here 'fore I drag ya' in myself."

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later:_

"Jules?" Miles asked warily as he knocked and entered his friends home, snapping Juliet out of her reverie, "You crying?"

With a jolt, her head snapped over in his direction and she sniffled before blinking back her tears and swiftly putting on her all too familiar mask of indifference.

"Miles." She barked sternly, eyes narrowed, "_Out_."

He rolled his eyes before ignoring her request and plopping down on the couch next to her, "No way. Gotta crack some 'mrs.-stonewall-jackson-is-crying' jokes first." He smirked, "What the hell happened? You break a nail? Dharma's made you soft, huh?"

"I believe I asked you to leave." She breathed through gritted teeth, "Unless, of course, you want Horace to know you tried to put the moves on Amy during their anniversary dinner last week."

"Blackmail, huh? Woah, what a punishment. You're gonna make quite the mother some day."

Juliet's mouth ran dry and she felt her eyes descend downwards as they struggled to hold back tears. She felt her hand begin to tremble as she pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and Miles watched her in confusion.

However, after a moment he mumbled, "Oh right. The whole people can't get pregnant on the island thing. Forgot."

She let her eyes fall closed as she inhaled distressingly. After a moment of debate, she shook her head and rasped out, "It's not that."

He opened his mouth to question her but she beat him to the punch, "Whatever caused that doesn't even happen for at least a few years. As of now, it's perfectly feasible for a woman to become pregnant. It's—" She paused suddenly, swallowing hard, "Miles, please just give me some time alone."

"Not 'till you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine, Miles."

"Come on." He nudged her with his elbow, only to be harshly pushed away.

"I'm _fine_."

"Just tell me what the hell's—"

"I'm pregnant."

Any sound in the room suddenly evaporated until all Juliet could hear was the harsh thud of her own heart. She sat in anticipation as she watched Miles' eyebrows shoot to the top of his head. He mumbled a few inaudible words before exclaiming clearly, "No way…LaFleur knocked you up? Can't believe that son of a bitch didn't tell me."

"It's hard to tell people something you don't know."

Miles tilted his head in awe, shocked that he was finding out this information before anyone else, "Well how long have _you_ known?"

"Two weeks." She admitted, somewhat embarrassed that she had kept the secret for so long.

"_Two weeks_? Why the hell didn't you tell him yet?" He paused before leaning forward and whispering, "He _is_ the father…?"

"Actually, it's Rasinski."She stated sarcastically while attempting to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Then why haven't you tol—"

"James does _not_ want to be a father." She explained as if it were obvious, "And in case you forgot, he already _is_ a father, and has never even _met_ his daughter. What makes you think this time around he'll feel any different?"

Miles gave a small smile as he answered childishly, "Because he _wuuvs_ you."

"You're an ass." She bolted off the couch and started towards the front door, causing Miles shake his head in annoyance and mumble, "Damn hormones..."

Juliet glanced out the now open door and caught a glimpse of James stomping towards one of the nearby houses with a scowl plastered on his face. _He must be having a bad day_, she thought as she pondered if the news of the baby would drastically change his mood for the better or simply make his day even worse.

* * *

_Later that day_

"James, we need to talk."

"Ya' didn't kill nobody, did ya'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "'Cause ya' don't sound like yer 'bout ta' deliver any _good_ news."

She didn't bother to respond to his question. Millions of possible reactions to the news she was about to deliver played out in her mind, making it hard for her to speak.

"What's a matter, sunshine?" James questioned when she remained silent, "Ya' feelin' okay? Ya' hurt?"

She swallowed, "I feel sick."

James shook his head in annoyance, " Probably got somethin' from Phil. He's been sneezin' an coughin' all over everybody all damn week. Guy don't know how to use a tissue."

"No, James. I didn't catch anything from Phil. I—"

"What is it, then?" He interjected, "The flu? A cold?"

"_A baby_."

"What the hell do ya' mean, a bab…" He trailed off, "Sonuvabitch."

He racked a hand through his hair and Juliet uncharacteristically stammered, "I—I understand if you're upset. You have every right to—"

If James heard her apology, he didn't let on. Instead, his mouth split into a grin and he cupped Juliet's face in his palm before giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"We're gonna be parents." He announced proudly once they pulled apart, "I call bein' the fun one. You can be the strict one."

She could still barely speak, "You really aren't upset?"

"'Course not. Messed up bein' a father once 'fore but ain't lettin' it happen again—'specially not when a sexy lady like you's the mother."

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss before he asked, "When the hell did this happen? We're usually…ya' know… _careful_."

"The day you won that big football game." She reminded him, "And then you went in the shower..."

"Winnin' afootball game _and_ makin' a baby?" He commented, "Damn, I was on top of my game that day."

She let out a soft laugh, simply happy that everything was working out for the best. One thing that she always loved about James was that he was constantly surprising her—being happy about the baby was one of the more pleasant surprises.

"I ain't a math whiz..." James interrupted her thoughts once again, "But that means it'll be due right 'round the holidays, don't it?"

She nodded slightly, "The beginning of December." She paused to watch him as his thoughts clearly drifted away and decided to ask, "Don't tell me you're already planning Christmas gifts?"

He gave a smirk, "Babys first taser."

Juliet let out a hearty laugh, "Oooh no. You are not giving any child of mine a taser."

"'Course I am." He retorted with a grin, "Ain't nobody gonna convince me otherwise."

"Is that so?" She asked, eyebrows raised, as she moved closer to James and placed her hands gently on his chest, "There's _nothing_ I can do to convince you?"

"Well now that ya' mention it, I can think a' one thing..." He breathed out before taking her hand and guiding her to the bedroom.


End file.
